Code Name: Ada Wong
by Reverse Sigma
Summary: ADA WONG IN A NEW MISSION SHE IS READY TO KICK SOME ASS! READ AND REPLY PEOPLE!!! CHAPTER 5 AND 6 IS UP!!! SORRY PPL!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Code Name: Ada Wong

Chapter 1:

A pair of beautiful dark eyes were looking out of the plane's window. Taking a look on the blue of the sky and water below them. It just entered in the Atlantic ocean, it's destiny was London. One thing could only be on her mind.

"You're like a stranger!!"

Those were her beloved's word towards her. And maybe he was right, he didn't know who she really was, and in a matter of fact not even she knew her real name. They use to call her Ada Wong, a beautiful chinese woman, that was in the incident of Raccoon City, it was there she got to meet the love of her life, but that was impossible, she couldn't have him, but she had to get use to the idea, because even her life wasn't hers. She didn't have a past, or any memory that she could trust. Only those she had with Leon for a short period of her life. But since that day.... since that call, she knew that her life could never be hers. It was all taken out by a single phrase:

"Code Name: Ada Wong."

She took it as it was a call of death, it was not the first time she heard that.

SEPTEMBER 28th, 1998:

- Your number:

- EA-10

- Come with me.

A man dressed in white walks side to side with a naked woman, through the corridors of what seems to be of high technology place. They go to a room, and he points a looker to the woman. She goes quietly to it, open it and sees a red dress with black tight pants.

- Your code name is: Ada Wong, it will be your way to be recognized by every living thing that you might find in your way, understand?

She coldly looks at him, and say a single yes.

The man gives to her an yellow envelope, she opens and take out two photos and a report.

The two photos contains:

One tube with a light purple liquid inside.

And the report:

The mission is to retrieve the content of the pictures that you might have it in your hand now. You and two more units are going to be sent to the field in order to get three of this same liquid, which is called the G-Virus. As you have had success in your preview mission at Arkley's Mansion, you're now assigned to this new mission. The location is the uptown of Raccoon City, that is infested with this biological threat. It is of high priority that you must not be held by any disturbance, and to take care with the mutants that you may find in your way. You'll have two main connections to the Umbrella underground laboratory, one is from the sewer disposal facility, that is not the best course of action. And the second one is from the Raccoon Police Department, which may take you to the same disposal, but in the west side of it. There you'll find an elevator that will lead you to the Umbrella underground main laboratory. In the way you must find to persons that will help you on your way. One is the chief of the police department called Brian Irons, and the second one is a secret agent as a reporter from the local paper called Ben. The problems you might encounter is the creator of the virus, called William Birkin and his wife Annette Birkin, eliminate them if there's any sign of resistance. After obtaining the object you have to go to the third RP (Rescue Point.) which is five miles away from the laboratory by north. You'll find a black car hidden between the trees. The address of the deliver is on it's glove box. This is it for your mission.

- Do you have any questions about this assignment?- asked the man.

Ada looks at him and then to the dress.

- Who chose this combination for clothes?

- I did.

- So I better stay alive, I will hate to die dressing this.

The man dressed in white went out of the room. And so she went to Raccoon City and she accomplished her mission, but something on her head changed....forever.

FIVE YEARS LATER:

- Excuse me....- a man said to her.

She turned her face to him. It was a beautiful man, about two or three years older than her beloved Leon, her face was serious, and she looked at him in some kinda of annoyed look.

- I...I'm sorry...but.... Haven't I seen you before?- he said with a smile.

- No.- she said in a cold tone.

He was a little embarrassed, she turned her face to the window again.

- Uhh.. I couldn't help to notice that you are really beautiful.

- And I couldn't help to notice that I don't care. And that I don't want to talk to you.

- Oh...hehe... sorry....

He was still looking at her, and he was all over her body, and his mind was thinking how good she should be in bed. And so once again he said something to break the ice.....berg that was going on between them.

- Say...uh.... are you going to London too, right?

She turned her face once again, looked at him, and then a smile came and she said being nice.

- Yes!! I mean, that's the only destiny of this plane right?

- Oh.... yeah... sorry...Um... hi! Nice to meet you, miss.....?

- Lana! Lana Ling Wo.

- Oh hi!! I'm Patrick, Patrick Gordon, nice to meet you Lana!

They shake hands. 

- Say Patrick, what is it that you do?

- Well, I'm on sales!

- Hmmmm, a business man, you know I love this kind of man..- she says with a sexy voice, getting close to him.

- Oh yeah.. I'm uh, yeah, this takes a lot of me.

She puts her hand on his chest.

- Oooh, but that's a such a bummer, if it takes a lot of you, and probably your time, maybe you wouldn't have time to someone, right?

- Oh well, but y'know there's always a way out... I would have time to meet interesting women such as you....

- Oh well, that's a relief, so.... maybe you would have time for me?

- Oh yeah!! A lot of time for you, baby!

Ada looks down between his legs and give a naughty smile.

- I see that you're gifted too, huh?

- Oh, yeah.....- ge also give a perv look at her.

- It seems that you are quite happy on calling my attention huh?

- Oh yes, I am!- he says starting breathing hard.

- So that means that you're happy now.

- Veeery, very happy!

And then she goes back with her cold tone.

- Good.

She press a button on her seat to call the flight attendant. A lady comes.

- Yes?

- Could you please find me another seat? Because this mister here, can't quite shut up, and I would hate to be here for the next hours, so could you please find somewhere I can be alone?- Ada said in a very polite tone.

- Hey...

- Uh, yes ma'am! Follow me.

- You got my attention, now good bye.

She stands up and walk with the girl to find another seat near the window. He looks at them, really pissed off.

- Bitch...- he says to himself.

On her seat, she glanced to the outside again. And her mind flew to the past. A no distant past, and a quite happy too. When she was married to Leon. She remember of him, always so funny and so kind, he was also a great lover. A smile took her delicate face she still loved Leon, she always felt so good around him, it was like she was really alive, as she was human. One day he got back from work, he was a privet eye, and Ada was his secretary, she had left earlier. He opens the door to find the house completely dark, he tossed his coat on the couch and called:

- Ada?

There was no answer.

- Ada, muffin'! You're beautiful and so damn sexy husband is back! Ada?

He walks to their room, and there was no one there. It seemed that the house was empty, he got back to the livingroom, and all of a sudden, someone jumps on his back, yelling.

- Surrender to my charm, oh so damn sexy husband of mine!

Ada started to laugh.

- Heeey, no fair!!

She started to give tiny kisses on his neck, with a big smile.

- Hey, what took you so long?

- Oh man, there was this annoying old lady, talking about her damn dog!

- What?

- Yeah, she wants me to find it..........

- Wow, this doggie must be of some sentimental value to the lady, huh?

- Well, yeah, cuz she will give me ten thousand bucks if I find the puppy.

- WHAT?!?!?!?! 

- Yup! And there's me, Leon S. Kennedy, pet detective!

- Oh thanks god, you're not that Jim So NOT Funny Carrey, he gives me the creeps!

- Sooo, let's celebrate! Take off your clothes!

- Oh... I just loooooooove the way you have such a touch on asking a girl to have sex with you. But I love it!- she takes her shirt off.

- Oh man, you're hot!

Leon goes to take her braw off. She closes her eyes and feel his warm mouth touch her skin. After a while they were having a full of desire and lust sex on their couch, and they went like that through the other day. Ada could remember things like that, and when they were at parks having Ice cream, when she was hugging him on the movies, when she was crying over "A Knight's Tale" in the moment that the guy meets his dad again. And what made a tear fall down on her face, was the fact that all of that had been taken away, again. She was no longer a human being, but just Code Name: Ada Wong.

Authors Note: Hello again guys! This is a fic to my dear and most beloved Ada Wong, cuz it seems that I'm the only one that can understand that she wasn't made to be in love with nobody, until she met Leon, she is not a bitch, she doesn't even know who she is, how the hell could she allow her to be in love with Leon? But she was, and that hurts her, cuz she is nothing but an Umbrella's tool.... you'll find out more about who she really is on the coming chapters. So pleaaaaaase guys review it for me!!!!! Thank youuuuu!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ada Wong and rest of Resident Evil characters.....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Quiet since the plane took off Ada couldn't take her eyes off the window. Well, there wasn't anything else to do anyway, just to think that she didn't had life. And she didn't care of taking this mission anymore, when she god the call she was dead scared, but now, she knows that there's no scape, she is a tool of Umbrella. Maybe the best way out for her, would be death, and maybe this way she could find a little moment of peace on her life. She had nothing to lose, no love, no house, not even a real identity. She was just a ghost walking around doing everything that people tell her to do. And a question she always asked herself is.... why is that? She couldn't remember when it all started, as if she always had Umbrella on her life. 

- Hello there beautiful!

She slowly turned her face to see that a man was sitting next to her with a big and a toothy smile. It wasn't the Patrick guy, this guy was younger. She gave the coldest look to him.

- I said.... hello there beautiful.

- I heard...

- Soooo, going to London huh? Yeah, great place, I mean, very fancy place, land of Sherlock Holmes and Agatha Christie, that's so exciting, don't you think?

She didn't answer him.

- Don't you think?- and then his voice went serious.- Ada Wong?

She went cold, her eyes were wide open.

- Now, look at me as you know me, and smile. Yes, that's it! Now, I'm here to brief you on your mission, and I'm going to help you with it. You and I are going to be partners, they call me David.

- What they want?

- The same as always clean up their mess around, there is a infection in South America, on the captal of Brazil, Brasilia. It seems to be the T-Virus again, I'm not sure of that yet.

- So why are we going to London?

- There's a secret Umbrella lab there, there we are going to get details on this new mission. And get prepared, if it needs something like this, it seems that is no ordinary mission.

- So it's not urgent.... 

- Yeah...

- As always, Umbrella hides the truth of what's going on for real.

- Ehehe... I heard a lot about you Miss Wong, you've been in Arkley's Mansion Lab, retrieved the G-Virus from Raccoon City. Two amazing missions, you're on of the best agents that Umbrella has. It's an honor to work with you.

She just looks at him.

- Oh yeah, when we get to London we're going to be in the same room on the hotel there, we're going to be a couple. There we'll wait for our contact.- he gives her a picture.- This man, is Mr. Richard Morton, don't ask what he is, I don't know. He will lead us where the Umbrella lab is. There we will get further information. But for now...

Ada looks at him waiting for the rest....

- For now?- she asks.

- We enjoy our flight.

A flight attendant passes and he calls her.

- Uh, hi, could you give me one of those little bags of peanuts please?

- Yes sir.

And the lady went away to get it. David looked at Ada and smiled, and she just turned her face back to the window. He looks at her, and smile once again.

- Sooo, do you wanna know what I think it is?

- No.

- Well, I'll tell ya anyway. I think that Umbrella wants us to find this virus.

She closed her eyes annoyed, turned her face to him again and asked.

-Gee, you had a lot of trouble to get on this conclusion,huh?

- Yeah, I've done a lot of thinking.

- So I bet you dicovered that Santa Claus is not real by yourself too.

- He isn't????- he asks making a funny face.

Ada coulnd't control herself but to giggle looking at him doing this.

- Now you look even prettier that you already are. I just love when women smile!

By that time a flash of memory came to her. Leon used to say that to her everytime she smiled.

"You look just beautiful when you smile, y'know? I mean every woman does. They should do that more often, I just love when women smile!"

Her face went all sad, always remembering of what she had with him. The last time she saw him was at Claire's, when she got there to say good bye. 

It was a rainy day...

Ada was looking at him, with a kind smile on the face, she was really happy to see Leon again, and something was happening inside of him too, I mean, seeing Ada again was something really diferent then just having her on the thought. The woman that he loved was once again in front of him, he was happy, yeah that was it. He was happy, and invited her to come in... She was kinda wet by the rain. 

"Well, I guessed you would be here..."

"Well, you guessed... or you remembered when I told you that I would be here, if you were to come back?"

She smiled and said.

"That too..."

"I...uuuh..I'll go get you a towell..."

"No....it's ok.... Leon....I really missed you..."

"Oh did you?" he said kinda serious. "Well, I don't know about that, it seemed that you didn't had any problems when you left me..."

"Leon... I.... I had my reasons..."

"And what is that Ada? You never told me about your life! You never told me anything about your past and anything!"

"I thought I heard you say that my past didn't matter to you! Remember??? 'Hey Ada, it doesn't matter, I just love the way you are, forget about the past, let's just live the present.' Or was it a lie?"

"No it wasn't!!! But it's like I'm with a stranger!"

Ada looked at him, as she was really hurt by hearing that...

"A stranger...great to hear that..... from you....... Well.... I don't know what I'm doing here, I shouldn't be here......"she said with tears on her eyes...

"Ada... I'm sorry..."

"No it's ok.... I'll be going now..."

She walks to the door...

"Wait Ada... wait.... We gotta talk we.."

"No, Leon.... you don't understand...."

They were looking at eachother for a minute or so...

"Leon, could you do me a favor?"

"Yes..."

"Just be happy, ok? I really love when you smile, it would make me glad to know, that you are smiling on life, that is so ugly, and hard to most of people..."

"..."

"Could you do me something else? Could you just hug me..." she asked crying...

Leon hugged her with tears in his eyes, then Ada started to cry really hard...

"Leon I love you! You're the best thing that could ever happend in my life! I'm sorry if I can't be with you, I really wanted to be happy with you for the rest of my life. And I was so happy when we were together, you made me feel alive, made me feel like, there's always a motive to wake up in the next morning! Thank you my love! And know this.... I had to leave you, because I don't want to anything bad happends to you."

"Oh Ada....."

Leon saw Claire staring at them, and then she ran away.

"Claire??" 

Ada turned to look Claire running away... so she could understand everything.... so she said...

"You better go...."

"Ada....?"

"Just go, Leon!"

"All right!! But don't go anywhere!"

And Leon started to run for Claire.

"Good bye, Leon..." and Ada started to walk away... ****************[a/n] Read, Love Trouble to a better understanding.[a/n]

And that was the last time before she really left him, she lost her love, and maybe that was for the best, he would be in danger if he stayed with her, it would be better if he stayed with Claire. But she couldn't help the idea of hating this. She wanted Leon to her, it wall seemed so unfair...

- Ada?- David called.

She just looked at him.

- Are you ok?

- Yes, I'm fine.

- You are a very thinking person...

- And you are not.

- Wow.... easy there lady, what did I do to you, so you can hate me so?

- You talk.

- Man!!! Are you on your period or something? 

That was it for her, she grabbed him by the neck and and pointed a gunt to his mouth and said in a very calm tone.

- Are you going to shut up? Or do I have to make it by myself?

He was scared out of his pants, she couldn't say a word, just waved his head a little.

- Good.- she said putting the gun away.

That was enough to get him quiet for at least a half an hour. The he seriously looked at her and said.

- You know... there's no motive to be so damn cold, you know that? I also had a love in my life okay? And she died because of Umbrella and me.... We had a daughter, that also died, and became a zombie....... I bet that Leon guy was important to you Ada, but our life isn't going to change, just like you I don't know my real name. I just live by the present, because I'm not allowed to have a past and even a future, but I'm not going to give up until I'm really dead. Because if there isn't any other way, and if it is hard, man he have to go through it, and we don't have time to feel pitty about ourselves. We can only be strong, Ada.

- How do you know about Leon?

- I know a lot about you Ada. And we are lot alike, we lost things that could make was want to be even alive, and sometimes I believe that there are things that makes you think that you aren't even human, right?

Ada looks down.

- But life... just stops, if you want it to. So I ask you...Why are you still alive Ada, even after you lost everything?

She looks at him deep inside his eyes. She doesn't have the answer to that. And his serious face came in a small and true smile. And she gave one cute smile to him too, but kept quiet.

a/n: this is it for Chapter 2 guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

To Mr. Edward Johnson.

Since the first time I knew that something was wrong, a tried to talk to you. There's no other explanation, but that there is an infection going on around here. There are three or four cases of skin infections and irritations. And all the same things that could distinguish the effects of the G or T-Virus. I got the names of the victims, just to let you know that if you can find some other clue about how this could happen here, since Umbrella crushed five years ago. I only came to you because I have no choice. 

The first victim is:

Name: Marcio Pereira da Silva

Age: 46

Weight: unknown.

He use to work as the keeper of the cemetery of the city. As he told the doctor he started to feel sick for like a month or so. He felt some deep pain in the chest for an hour, and then all of a sudden it would stop, and he couldn't feel nothing at all, for a week. The skins irritation began a week ago. His state is bad. Is in a coma for three days. I could only tell that it is and infection of the Umbrella virus, because it has the same chemical base of construction and DNA. There's three or four elements on his blood that I couldn't find out what it is.

The second victim:

Name: Ana Carolina

Age: 16

Weight: Also unknown.

She entered in the hospital walking by herself, she looked just fine, if it wasn't by the fact that her neck was all bloody. She said that, she felt her neck itch, and she started to scratch. Then all of a sudden, a big piece of her flesh came to her hand, and the most important is that, she could not feel pain. Her state is normal until now. 

This is the third and last victim that I can recall and report to you:

Name: Mario B. Carvalho.

Age: 19

Weight: Unknown

Just like the other victims his weight is unknown, we has carried into the hospital unconscious. His heart stopped to beat, and he was considered dead. A day after that, he woke up from the morgue, to his luck no one had an autopsy on him. He seems to be fine, for now...

I couldn't find any relations between those three victims. I know this has something to do with Umbrella's viruses, but not any of those viruses that we know. It's something new, I think that it is something that suffered a huge mutation. Since you were investigating Umbrella in 98 I thought that it would be good to let you know, that you can reopen the case. But I know it's not only to the good of your nature, you owe me something, detective. So you must do something about this virus. I'm leaving today. I think you should come and check it all out by yourself. I need to know that is going on. We can't let things go under control again.

A.

------"-----

- Son of a bitch...- a man with a cigarette on his mouth closed the letter.

He stands up of his chair, it's night, he is alone in his office. Goes to the window and gaze to the full moon taking over the attention of everyone that could look at the sky. Although it was beautiful to most of people, to him, it was just a sign of something bad. As he saw this once in Raccoon City.

September 26th, 1998:

- All right, what are we going to do now? 

- Did you locked all the doors that gives access into the precinct?

- Yes.... I just hope that could keep those things out of here.

- Where's David?

- I don't know, he went with the other group.

- Please, tell me, what is happening?? What is happening, tell me it's not true, tell me that I'll close my eyes and then everything will be fine, I'm going to be in my bed, with my wife.- One man with the R.P.D uniform starts to cry.

- Keenan, stop!!! Everything is going to be all right! We're going to make it. And now, the Umbrella Mercenary Force is here to help us. Our top priority, is to find the chief, and then, try to get a way out, through the sewers! 

Keenan takes a deep breath and looks at his partner Edward. 

- All right! Let's do it!

Edward gets his shotgun, and Kevin a sub-machine gun, they were at the R.P.Ds Library, where it was safe. They walked through the main door of it, going out to the second floor above the main hall. They could hear shooting coming from the first floor, three man alone fighting a legion of zombies. From up, Edward and Kevin started to shoot those monster helping their teammates. After clearing up the mess, the guys down waved and thanked.

- Hey anyone of you seen the chief?- Edward asked.

- Nope, he gave us the order to rescue the survivors and wounded, also to save whatever weapons we can find. But the weapons storage is out of energy and we can't find Marvin!

- Damn! 

A yelling is heard from the waiting room, on the second floor where Edward and Kevin were. They ran like crazy to the place, kicked out the door to see a women seriously wounded. 

- P...please help...

- It's the chiefs secretary!!- Said Kevin.

- Hang in there!

- There's...- she hardly breathe.- urgh.... Chief...

- Calm down. We are going to take care of you!- he turns to Kevin and say.- You stay here, I'll go and get her something.

- All right! Take care buddy!

Edward runs to the small door that is on the side of the secretary's desk. He finds a corridor with four zombies walking around.The creatures started to walk towards him, and with his shotgun he begins the onslaught, pieces of human flesh fly to the walls and there's blood everywhere, he enters on a door the right side of the corridor on the opposite wall. Getting into the other room he runs to the door right in front of him ignoring a way on the left. Now he is outside the precinct. There's a pair of stairs, that will lead him to the first floor. Getting there a door opens. 

- Edward!

- Meyer!

- What's up bro? Pretty ruff today, huh? 

- Man, all I want to do is get the fuck outta here!

- And leave your teammates here to die?

- ...

- Look, never mind that right now. Where are you going?

- I'm going to the keeper's room.

- Why?

- I'm going to get Firs Aid Kit, he have a wounded with us.

- Oh well, we have wounded people everywhere, man! Anyway, have you seen David?

- No, I'm looking for him too.

- That jerk! Man, I gotta go, see ya around, if you or me don't die that is.

Meyer runs the stairs up, getting into the door. Edward enters in the door on the first floor. On his right there's a door. He run towards it, but it's locked.

- Fuck!

He gets back to enter in the office, suddenly the main blue double door opens with two man screaming. Edward run towards them.

- Hey!

- Fuck, did you see that???- one guy says to the other.

- Oh man! Oh man!! Whatta fuck is going on?

- What happened?- asked Edward.

- Some.... THING! Tried to kill us, it's disgusting..... there's no skin at all, and..... the tong..... 

- Fuck....

- Say, have you seen Eddie?- one of the guys ask

- Nope....- Edward says.

- Man, if we find him, we can talk to the chief!

- I wonder if David's all right!

- David? He was with you guys?

- Yeah, but he ran to the main hall.

- I HAVE to find him.

- He is the only one that still has the contact with the outside.

- But how, if every radio we have is fucked up?

- He has a phone. Look, you find Ed and talk to the chief, I'll find David and I'll try to contact Brad with his helicopter, to pick us up!

- All right! God luck, man!

The both man run away. And Edward enter on the blue double door. Getting into the reception hall, the place was infested with zombies. Is shot gun had a feel more shots so he could clear the way to the door that would lead him to the main hall. Getting there, it seemed to be calm. He could see a bunch of zombies going to the waiting room.

- Oh no!!!

He sees that the emergency leader is not down. 

- SHIT!

He starts shooting the monsters, but he runs out of shells. He can't believe in his rotten luck. And then R.P.Ds main door opens and more zombies enter the place. He can see that the zombie were walking senseless, it seemed that they were not walking towards him. It was enough to make him go the counter behind the woman statue, and find shotgun shells. He reloaded his weapon and ran to the nearest door. 

- David!

- Edward... man it's good to see you're still alive. 

- Meyer is looking for you.

- .... There's a war going on out there....- his eyes looked distant.

- Dave, are you ok?

- Yeah......

He starts to walk out the room.

- Wait! It's dangerous out there.

- So? We era all going to die anyway...

- What the hell is wrong with you??

- It'll be better if we just give up... it's the entire city against us....

Edward punches him on the face!

- You idiot! What are you saying? We have to fight! That's why we exist, to serve and protect! 

- ... I want to hear you say that, when you find yourself be eaten by one of those creatures...

- Shut up! We are going to make it! Now give me your phone!

- It's no use.... the line is dead, like everybody else....

- Fuck!!!! 

They both hear shooting from outside. Edward and David run to see what was going on, and there it was the Umbrella Mercenary Force, they destroyed all the zombies in the main hall. Two men wen to talk to them.

- Are you okay?

- Yes, there's two more with me. A man and a woman.

David runs away back to where they both were.

- David!!!

- All right! All we have to do is to get you guys on the roof, we have three more units coming to rescue the remaining survivors on this building. We will only take those who can still walk!

- What?!!?!?- Edward remembers of the secretary.

- Yeah ,seriously wounded people will only slow us down.

- Damn!! 

He goes running back to small door near the entrance of the precinct, getting into de blue double door, passing to the office, ignoring the locked door and back to the door that will lead to the stairs. He goes all the way up, and pass through another one. As he enters on the green corridor, crows starts to go after him, he runs just straight ahead to find the door that will take him out of there. Safe for the moment he walks back to the waiting room. Opens the door, and see the secretary up, her clothes are all bloody, on the floor is the corpse of his friend, his insides are outside. The woman now is a zombie.

- Shit!

She goes almost running towards him. Edward aims at her head and push the trigger, and her head is all around the room, the rest of the body just falls like an old doll. He can hear screaming coming from the hall. Ignoring his dead buddy, Edwards go and check what's going on, and another battle broke out. This time there was zombies coming from everywhere and the guys from the Umbrella Countermeasure Service were being slaughtered. Another bunch of undead people were coming from the library. He opens the waiting room ready to go back, but through the opposite door more creatures were coming. 

- Fuck!!

He has to think fast, come on... the things are coming!! He looks up and see the third floor, and then he got a light! He ran towards the library room, but in the way he had to bust out the zombies' heads. He was running out of ammo, there's nothing much to do, just to stay alive. There! Inside of the library he found that there was more dead people walking around. There was a stair that could take him to the second floor of the library and the third floor of the R.P.D. Getting up there he runs to a door on his right. Now he is in the bell room. He finds a wooden stair leading up. He runs up. On the upper level there is a shaft.

- Now I'll have the access to the underground area....... Damn, if I could only remember where the hell is the dog's room....... I've been there before....... there's a sewer entrance there.....

He can hear the door opening. 

- All right! I'll have to remember it once I get there.

And then he goes sliding down the shaft, and then one thing came to his mind. What if there was infested with zombies?? But that was a risk he had to take. Fortunately the place was safe. Edward had a little time to breathe. Now... where the hell is the dog's room? He asked to himself. He goes walking to the left, and then he found a door. Passing through...

- Bingo! 

The sewer entrance was open. He ran towards it. But before he could reach it he saw something disgusting. Some kind of monster... without skin and it seemed that it's brain was outside.... he had huge claws for hands.

- What the...?

The creature stopped moving. Edward stood there watching, and for a moment it was walking senseless. Edward made another move, and creature stopped once again. Then he could understand that the monster was sensitive on the movements, so really slowly he points the shotgun to the creature. So quiet... so slow... The finger is on the trigger, he stopped breathing, and suddenly he blew the thing out. It fell on it's back, but fast it got up again.

- FUCK!

The monster made a terrible sound and jumped to attack Edward, that ran to the sewer entrance, and before the thing could come with him he closed the sewer. Went down the ladder, and ran on the corridors of it. He could hear the terrible sound again. It was the thing again. Edward now couldn't fight back, he was out of ammo. Out of the sewer he was at the sewer disposal facility. He closed the ironed bar doors. And creature as throwing itself against it. He turned away, in front of him there was "Septic Pool" written on the wall. He was almost where he wanted.There was a huge metal shutter blocking the way to it. Edward heard the iron door blowing up, and the creature coming after him. He stood still, trying not to make a move. He still had two doors to go, and that was going to be hard with this new threat. The thing was not moving either, it seemed that it was trying to find him by the movement. He could hardly breathe now, and when he tried to give a step on the side, the monster jumped on him and scratched his arm really bad, it got to the bone. The things was about to blow another attack when all of a sudden it's head blew off. From behind it a man appeared. Edward was holding his arm in deep pain.

- Who... who are you?

- A friend.- he answered.

Edward couldn't stand the pain and passed out.

Some time later...

Edward wakes up in a room, he is on the floor, he looks around, and then try to stand up with his wounded arm, he screams in pain, forgetting about it. Then he sees that there is something on his arm. Some kind of bandage... In the room everything is destroyed, like a battle broke out in there. The light was blinking without a rhythm. Slowly he walks around the place, behind a table he sees a pair of legs. Edward walks towards it, to find that there was only two pair of legs and nothing else.

- Oh F....!- he says turning his face disgusted.

- Not a beautiful thing to see, isn't it?- a voice comes from behind him.

Edward turn away to see a tall man dressed in a black uniform, he has blond short hair, with sun glasses. 

- You!

- Nice to see you too.

- But... you were supposed to be dead.

- I was supposed to be a lot of things. How's your arm?

- It's alright...

- Good.- the man walks to the other side of the room.

- Where are we?- Edward looks around.

- We are in a safe place, miles away from the city.

Edward look at the pair of legs again.

- It doesn't seem safe enough...

- Don't worry, it's an inoffensive pair of legs.- he smiles to Edward.

- I don't want to end up like that, Wesker.- Edward answers annoyed.

- Don't worry, I saved you didn't I?- Wesker walks to be face to face with Edward.- You should be thankful for that... Really and truly thankful for that... It is your life you know?

Edward looks at him seriously.

- What do you want?- he asks saying word to word.

- I want every information you have about Umbrella.

- What? I don't know what you're talking about.

- Oh yes you do, you were investigating Umbrella undercover, I know all about that. And you are going to help me in every way you can, right?

- How did you find out?

- That is not important, the important thing is that you are going to help me, right?- Wesker's face is serious now.

- Do I have another choice?

- No.

- So? What can I do for you?

- I want a confirmation. Is Umbrella developing a new virus?

- Yes. And it's already running out on the city. Creating new type of mutants and monsters, some zombies have them too.

- So it isn't the T-Virus infection?

- It is, but not only.

- What is it?

- A new virus called the G-Virus, developed by a scientist called William Birkin.

- William??

- Do you know him?

- Yes, he was one of the researchers with me in Umbrella, one on the T-Virus project in the mansion.

- So it is true..... What Jill and others said is true.

- And the zombies walking around aren't proof enough of what they said?

- You are a traitor, Wesker!

- Well, you could say that... What else can you tell me?

- What if I don't want to tell you anything else?

- You, your mother, your father, your brother, your sister, your wife, your daughter, your son, and even that little puppy dog that you have called Skip, will die.- Wesker said getting his face close to Edward's.

- You....son of a bitch!- Edward said with a scared trying to keep cool tone.- Don't you dare touching one of them!

- Don't need worry Edward, they are safe, in a nice house in New York.

- What do you want from me?

- I want everything you know.

- Ok... they found out that the T-Virus wasn't good enough, and tried to improved it's power. Meanwhile William was in the end of his new creation, the G-Virus, a complete different virus in the base of the Mother Virus, unlike the T-Virus, it can revive dead people, by creating new life support organs. Like, if you don't have a heart, it can create a new pumping system to your body.Things that you can never do with the T-Virus. It's regeneration power is amazing, if you lose an arm it can make another one.

- WHAT??

- Yes, but that's what he told me, I don't know if he tested or anything.

Wesker gets a mobile phone and press a button.

- It's me. Call the woman and Hunk, we have a new mission, ask the HQ to provide supplies, I'm coming back to the base.

Wesker hangs up, and walks to Edward.

- Thank you, you were very useful, but don't think that will be all, you can go, I'll call you when I need you again.

Wesker starts going out of the room when Edward said:

- Wait!! You can't leave me here! 

- There's a car outside, the keys are on the engine. Just start and go.

Wesker left. Edward looks around the messed up room one last time and walked out of it too. Outside the night was beautiful and the moon was full, there was something dark about it all, not only the fact that death was the only word for him and Raccoon City, there was something beyond, something evil.... He gets in the car and goes to road. Leaving the city where he lived, to die.

FIVE YEARS LATER:

Edward opened the letter one more time, his eyes passed all over the paper, giving a deep breath, he walks out of his office. At home he opens the door quietly, his wife comes.

- Edward?

- Hey...

- Hi!- she kisses him.

- Ann..... we need to talk.

Ann's face turned concerned.

- What is it?

- You know the guy from the rescue service that brought us here?

- That Wesker guy right? He is from the anti-umbrella organization, right?

- Yes, well, they want me to investigate something.... and they think that there is something about Umbrella.

- WHAT?? NO! 

- Ann, honey, listen to me. They don't know anything yet.

- Oh great!!!! They don't know anything and send to some dead zone to be killed, is that it??

- No, Ann, wait.

- Edward please, don't you remember what happened to Raccoon City? Do you have any idea of what was that???

- I know!! I was there, I fought with those things!! How could I forget? And that's why I'm doing this! I cannot allow this to happen again! If there is something going on I'll try to stop it, I'll not run away again!

- You're acting like you have nobody else.........

- It's not that, Ann.... you know I love you!

- So stay.... think about us! Think about Emilly and Kevin, what am I going to tell them? That their father went somewhere to be killed by dead people? Come on Edward, think about me!

- But that's why I'm doing this damn it! I would hate to see my entire family killed by zombies or turning into them.

- We are in New York Edward, not in some middle tiny city.

- So what we are in New York?!?!?! Don't you remember September Eleventh? Two buildings and the PENTAGON were attacked, who could imagine than that could happened? It's the Pentagon for the love of god! And look what happened. There's no such thing as a safe place, if those things could happened so the zombies can! I HAVE to go.

Ann looks at him seriously with tears in her eyes.

- Fine.- she says angry.

- Ann...

He goes upstairs to his room, and pack up things, in the package of the latter was the destination and a passage to go, he looked for his passport, and walked out of his room. Near the door Ann runs towards him and hug him tight crying.

- I love you, honey! Just come back alive for my, I'll kill you if you die, you bastard!

Edward smiles and kiss her with dearness.

- I will. Tell the kids I love 'em.

- Ok...

And then Edward leaves to the airport. His destination.... Brazil.

a/n: Man this chapter is huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge!!!!! So.... wait for the next chapter guys, if there is someone reading it....


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is a property of Capcom.

This Fanfiction has adult contents and nasty words, not suitable for people under 13 year old.

Chapter 4:

London's Royal Hotel Room:

- Hey nice room, huh?- David looked at Ada.- Good place to have a honey moon!

Ada didn't say a thing, but neither looked at David with a cold look. She just entered and putted her bag on the floor looking around the room, and sure was beautiful, with some colonial touch. 

- I bet this is a place you would love to be with Leon, right?

She looks at him, seriously and just says.

- I'll take a bath.

She picks up her bag and goes to the bathroom. She took out her clothes letting her perfect body out, she looked at her in the mirror to face the scar on her shoulder. And once again Leon's face came to her mind. Quietly she filled the bathtub with warm water, and something liquid to put in the water to make bubbles. After a while she enters inside of it, and lay her had comfortably on the side of it, closing her eyes feeling it so relaxing. She could for one moment forget about everything. In the other room, David was unpacking his stuff. Mostly personal belongings, he didn't have a gun like Ada. From his pocket he took one photo. There was one beautiful and blond woman, David smiled at it, and putted back on his pocket. Walked to the bathroom door.

- Ada? Are you hungry? I'm thinking of getting some room service, do you want anything?

Suddenly the door opens and Ada is on a robe she ruffles her hair with a towel. 

- Ok.

- Great! So, what do you wanna eat?

- I don't know...

- Well, I'll get a burger, I don't want anything heavy to sleep, y'know?

Ada just smiles.

- Oh I know, how about French Fries?- he asked.

- Ok!

He went to a phone near the bad and said.

- Uh, hi, I want to order something. Yes. Well, I want a huge bucket of French fries. What? Don't have any?- he looks at Ada.

Ada laughs a little.

- But y'know, my wife is pregnant and she needs it badly, and you know how pregnant women are don't you? Yes, yes, completely insane. Ok....ok thank you!

David hangs up. And Ada is giggling a little. 

- Sorry about the insane stuff.- he smiles at her.

- Well, If I were your wife you would be dead by now!

- Just like I said pregnant women are insane!

They both laughed, when someone knocks on their door. 

- Already?? That was fast!

David walks to the door and open it, in front of him is a middle-aged man, small and fat, with a typical british man mustache. Deep green eyes and kinda bold. 

- You're not with my French fries....

- What?- asked the man with a British accent.

- I'm just kidding come in. You must be Richard right?

- Yes. You must be David.- he walks in and looks at Ada- And this extremely gorgeous woman is Ada. It's a pleasure to meet you my lady.- he kisses her hand.

She smiles politely.

- Well, people let's get to business, Umbrella has a secret lab in Brazil, more exactly in a city near it's capital Brasilia. There are signs of infections, we first know that it is due the T-Virus, but the symptoms are stranger than the usual. People die first and after two or three days wake up normally as nothing has happened. There are four cases of zombies walking around as far as I know, the latest news that I got from the city was from last week, I don't know the situation nowadays. But I don't think you're going to be to late, we still have sometime left.

- And what does Umbrella want us to do.

- I don't know what Umbrella wants, because I don't work for them.

- You don't?- Ada asked.

- No, I am on an anti-Umbrella organization.

- What?- David asked.

- Look, this base is the last chance of Umbrella, they lost a lot of buyers with it's destruction with their two main labs, on the Raccoon City and the other in Paris. Thanks to the S.T.A.R.S members. We cannot allow that the nightmare of Raccoon City repeats itself. Their main objective is to sell this virus in the black market to be used in wars, all the mutants zombies and monster. Raccoon City was only a show of the virus' power. If we destroy it we will free the world forever from them.

- An anti-Umbrella organization.......Albert Wesker had one of those but was one cover up just to work for them....

- Yes I know that, my lady, but this is for real, it is a department in Scotland Yard. We had access on every file of Umbrella inside the Raccoon City's area....... It was not a beautiful thing to see, everything is black and gray, people melted with the metal of the cars.... so we found out about you. And I have good news for you. I have an entire file about who you really are.

- What?- Ada and David's eyes grew wide!

- Yes, I have your real names right here with me. But, I'll only give it to you if the mission is accomplished.

- And how do we know that you are not lying to us?- David asked.

- Well, I'll not force you to do anything for me, but if you don't do what I am asking for... you're never be able to know anything about your past, your family and everything.

David looked at Ada seriously. Them both looked at Richard. He was smiling.

- Alright. We will do it.- Ada said.- What is our mission?

- First, you have to find a man known by you called Albert Wesker and bring him to us. He is on Brazil doing a research on the new virus, he doesn't know that we have men watching him.

- If you have man already there why don't you get him already?

- Because, he is a mutant. That's why, he has the T-Virus on him, he can be transformed in some kind of creature like the Tyrant, we saw him do that a several times, it is amazing that the Virus has this peculiar effect on him... we would not risk the lives of men on him.

- Oh and you risk our lives??? Fuck you!- David yelled at him.

- I understand your anger Mr. Green, but you and Ada are some special persons yourselves. You, cannot die.

- What?

- That's right miss Wong. You can't die, you and David Green are one of the experiments of the virus created by Lord Spencer.- he gives them two files.

[a/n] Hey people try to read this file with a British Accent[a/n]

"Spencer's Diary:

12/11

I maybe found the cure for everything, it's quite amazing how the embryo is doing in the tests I'm putting it through. Thanks to Edward I am able to proceed with the experiments, he is a great man, he gave me the money to rebuild the laboratory in my brother's mansion. Poor Trevor.... he's sick for five months.... I don't know what he has yet, but it gives him some fevers and headaches, some nights I have to run to his room because he is screaming deadly on pain.... I hope he gets well soon, I don't know what else to do...

12/20

Edward came today so we could keep working in the experiment, he was extremely quiet today and serious.... He didn't said a word, I asked him what was going on but, he didn't answered me at all. He I bet he had a problem with his son.... That Alexander... I don't like him a bit....

12/26

Yesterday was Christmas eve, and we had quite a party, everybody was happy, Alexander is going to get married, and it seems that Father Christmas gave me a present. On that night, hours before the party I created something far beyond amazing. And now I am sure that I found the cure for everything. Combining the correct DNA code on the organisms the embryo was able to divide and create new cells, nothing amazing so far, right? But when I cut that main embryo, the secondary ones rebuilt it just the way it was! It was not a self regeneration system as normal cells and primal organisms make, it is a corporate work. And they all surrounded the major cell, it was like a family!!! Like the children protecting their mother. I tried doing the same to the small living parts, and the same happened, and including the "mother" went to the small one's aid. Since this organism has a DNA structure it is a virus, and the way it behaves, I'll nominate it The Mother Virus. I didn't say a thing to Edward yet, he seems quite busy with family affairs. I wonder what's going on... My brother was fine, I was so happy with it. It was like a new man. Always a gentleman with the ladies on the room yesterday, and he danced with the most beautiful woman there, I could say that all the men had their eyes on her, but only Trevor was the lucky one... thinking about it.... I don't have anyone, maybe I should give my attention to personal matters as well...

12/28

I talked to Trevor today, he wants to help me with the experiment, I told him all about it. I still couldn't tell Edward that, he told me he would travel in business. I wonder what he is up to.... He is indeed a quite strange man, some times I keep asking myself that if it was a great deal to have some kind of partnership with him and his Remedy business.... But that doesn't matter right now... I'm really impressed how brilliant my brother is. He was really amazed to see the embryo, he told me that it was the first step to the future. I've never felt this close to him before, Of course I always loved him as a brother, and since we came to America we had to take care of family business, we wouldn't last much longer in England. I think this meaning of fighting for our lives made us realize that we need people with us and even more, we needed each other. 

3/01

God I knew it would end up like that!! That Ashford!! I don't know what he talked about with Trevor, but I could hear him yelling and cursing upon Edward. The only thing I heard was that Trevor called Edward a lunatic.... This is not good, not good at all....

3/04

Finally we could work in peace again just me and my brother, he was so excited! We would start our final tests with the embryo today, we decided to keep that away from Edward, I don't trust him anymore, and I think Trevor doesn't either...

3/14

Edward Ashford came with another surprise, nothing much that we really care, we are too busy with our experiment, that we haven't given any attention to Edward lately he said that, he would like to bring his staff from another Lab to work here. Trevor didn't care, and let it be. Edward said that he needed his group so they would hurry in some kind of medicine he didn't told us about it. And we didn't care on asking...

3/25

My god!! I never knew how powerful it is!! We were petrified, we never thought that we could ever make this far, not on the time that we had only the base to create the mother virus. But since we had studied all the other components it is amazing what we have found. We are thinking on getting the tests on a next level. That means, humans. And if it works!! I don't even have the words to describe it. 

4/12

Edward was all happy, to know that one drug made by his Umbrella (what a stupid name for a chemical industry....) is well accepted for people with cancer, it seem that it can prevents that the disease spread to the body if the tumor is malignant. I think he is not that bad, a person that makes something like that can't be a bad person.... but still.... I think I have to know him better...

4/20

On the dining room, Edward asked me what have happened with the embryo that I was working on with him, It was quite odd that he asked that all of a sudden, because since December he never cared about it anymore... I told him, that the experiment had failed and that the embryo didn't survived. He then laughed politely and said that in our field there are some drawbacks, that I should keep on. I thought it was better not telling him anything.

4/21

We have everything ready, we could make the embryo be compatible to every tissue of an animal body. We tested with rats and it was all we expected. Trevor had to cut out the mouse's leg, while he was still alive, poor thing... It yelled it's brains out, but seconds later a new leg was born, just like the other, with no sign of abnormality. The rat ran to the corner of the cage and started to lick it like he was trying to say "Oh thanks god you're back, dear leg, there there... It is okay now!" Trevor told me that we would perform a test in a human being tomorrow, I wonder how he is going to do that...?

4/22

WE MADE IT!!! I can't believe it!! It works with humans!! I can't believe the Mother Virus is the answer of curing any lesions on the body. We went to the hospital where they keep people with broken bones and those kind of injuries. We gave one homeless with a broken arm a shot, and all of a sudden, he heard cracking under his skin. He started to scream in pain, but then stopped, for a moment I thought that it would be a disaster, but then, it was quiet, Trevor told him to move his arm around. And slowly the man did!! It was fixed!! Like it never been broken before!!! As we noticed in the rat that it's legs was completely full recovered, we could take the conclusion that the virus has the power of restoring the skin covering. So tried with a human with burn injuries on her face. Same thing happened, she yelled at pane, and then all the burned and rotten skin started to fall and underneath it, a new and perfect face was there. We noticed that under the burned monster was a beautiful young lady. I couldn't believe my own eyes. The virus could take her DNA, decode it, and recreate it. It is far beyond explainable what we have made. It is nothing but a miracle! I can't quite sleep in excitement. Trevor is at the hospital where are those two people, he wants to keep watching the reactions on them, if it isn't something temporary.

4/25

Finally Trevor came back home, and it seemed nothing has happened since then. We found the cure for physics injuries! I don't quite know what to feel because, it is something so great that I don't have any notion of it's greatness.And something more extraordinary happened today, do you remember the rat? We still used it. Trevor tried to open it, while it was sleeping, he didn't felt any pain this time, thanks to the morphine, and it was sedated. Trevor started to open it's stomach but couldn't much because it always regenerated and it would close the opening. He started to laugh when he tried to cut it, but it would always heal. And he started to play with it. He cut all the four legs, and seconds later they would be there good as new again. I can't stop being amazed to see that. He looked at me and said "See brother, this miracle, is yours! You made one of the most important thing for humanity." Then he hugged me, I said that I couldn't do it without him, because he is so brilliant. He went back to the sleeping mouse, and with a serious look, he cut the rat in half. We looked serious to that, the blood started to fall, and then all of a sudden we could see it. There was TWO rats! Exactly the same! But one of them was sleeping, and the other, only the hind legs were not moving because of the sedative given to the "mother" rat. I was creeped out to see that! But at same time amazed. I felt like I was one of the new instruments of nature. I have to go now, I'm going to celebrate with Trevor.

4/30

Well, after thousands of experiments we decided to go further. We secretly entered in Raccoon City's morgue, and stole a dead body there, it was so funny! We laid a dead body of a beautiful dead chinese woman, the etiquette on her foot's finger had the date of today, so she was a fresh one, in a matter of speaking. We had an autopsy on her, and we found out that she was pregnant, but it was really recently, it was only the egg we found inside of the woman. I don't know, I have to tell you something, I think I'm losing my mind, but I felt desire for that dead woman, her body was.... how can I say? Attractive, I even thought of making an autopsy on her alone and something else..... Maybe I'm spending a lot of time in this laboratory making a lot of unbelievable things, that I've lost the sense of normality. We took the egg, and putted it, in a tube and froze it, I don't know why, it was dead as well, but it was Trevor's Idea though... He closed her, and then gave a shot of the of the M-Virus on the woman. A moment of silence.... minutes passed, hours... I thought that it would not work, maybe we were asking to much, thinking that the virus could revive dead people. When we were talking about, how we could get the body back to the morgue something happened. Trevor told me to be quiet, he was hearing something. So I stopped talking. And we heard.... it could hardly make sound, but there it was. Trevor ran to the table and uncovered the body again, she was with a normal color, and the mark of the knife started to heal, she was breathing, that's what we heard, we heard her breathe. I touched her, she was sleeping, her skin was worm, and it felt so delicate.... Oh my god, I was in front of the undead, and still having sexual thoughts on her. God have mercy on my soul!

5/2

The woman didn't woke up yet, but she is alive, and we still work without Edward knowing it. Trevor and I have our own secret laboratory. I got the chance to be alone with her... I checked her temperature again, it was normal. She is one beautiful chinese woman. Trevor said he would have dinner with that woman that he danced in Christmas eve. And I was there, with a woman... I couldn't help myself.... I gave her a sedative, that she could sleep even deeper....... I know I'm going to hell for that, but I couldn't hold on any longer, so..... I did it.... I rapped her.... I had her entire sleeping body for me..... And I have to say it that I loved every moment of that, I didn't have a sex relation since I was fifteen years old. I think I cannot consider that a Necrophilia, because she was not dead, but for sure it was rape..... And the worst of all that, is that I don't regret it. Oh my god, please have mercy on me! I think I am going crazy.

5/4

The woman woke up today, she is resting on the guest room, I don't know for how long we can keep this secret from Edward, there are scientist walking around the house. Anyway I got the chance to talk to her. Trevor went in another date with the woman. for him, our experiment is already perfect and there's nothing more we could do, just live with the fact that we made a really good thing for humanity. I just came out from the woman's, and she told me her name. Her name is Xiang, Xiang Wong. She asked where she was, I told her she was in a safe place. We went talking, she told me that the last thing she could remember was that she was at the hospital in great pain, she had cancer. I told her everything, that she had died and all, she couldn't believe so I had to prove it to her. I've got her by force, and cut her arm (I am really going insane..... I did it like it was the most normal thing in the world...) She slaped me in the face, but then when she saw her arm healing, as it never been cut before, she was scared to death. Then I could explain her calmly what as going on, then I took her to the lab once again, and told everything about my experience. She couldn't say a word. I told her she was pregnant when I made an autopsy on her, she was quite surprised. I asked if she wanted to have the baby. Xiang told me her story, about her boyfriend, that he had left her, and she wouldn't have how to be with a child. She was so sweet, and delicate woman, so innocent, it seem she didn't know a thing about life. I told her that she could stay in the mansion as my guest but she would have to keep all she knew a secret. It took while so she could agree with that, but then she said, I prepared everything to put the dead embryo back on Xiang, but first I injected the M-Virus on the egg, so it could be alive again. While I was iinplanting the embryo on her, I felt once again desire for her, but I had to control myself once again. I just I could it in some other way... I will not ask god for forgiveness this time, I am already lost in hell's fire......

6/1

I was talking to Trevor today, and we decided to tell Edward about the M-Virus. We are going to this tomorrow in the morning, he is not a bad man as we thought so, he developed a lot of good medicines for children with malaria in Africa, it was all for free.... So it would be best if Trevor and I join forces with him. Yesterday I've introduced Xiang to everything as a friend I met a while ago, only Trevor knew the truth, I told her she was going to be with us for a while, she as in vacation. We are getting a long pretty well, her pregnancy is doing fine, the baby is alive as I expected. Xiang is feeling sick, the normal thing that a woman have when they are about to bring a child to this world. I am taking care of her, I must say that I like her a lot.

6/12

We are doomed, Edward Ashford that bastard, shown who he really is!! We made a huge mistake talling him about the M-Virus, now he wants to take full advantage on it. He expeld me and Trevor of the lab with his armed man. He told us that he had made a great business it would take Umbrella to the highest level. Oh god! What have we done?!?!?

6/15

Trevor entered in my room while I was making love with Xiang (we are married now! And I really love her!), I couldn't feel more emberessed, he told me that we had to get revenge, Trevor said that Edward doesn't have all the formula of M-Virus, he could only work with the base with it, and he wrote a false so it could kill the M-virus base. He said that it was better that we burned all the files that we have telling about it..."

Ada looked at Richard almost without breath. "Xiang Wong" "so that means....." she thought to herself. 

- That's right Miss Wong. Maybe you just found out about your mother.

Tears started to fall down on her face. She couldn't believe. 

- Wow... that's great isn't it Ada?- David put his hand on her shoulder.- What about this other file here?

- There it is the Trevor's Letter that he wanted to send to us. Warning about the Mansion on Arklay moutains, but unfortunatly he was murdered and the letter was on his pocket, we found his dead body miles away from the distroyed Mansion last year.

"Trevor's Letter.

God forgive me for I have sinned, It wall began a year ago. I should be dead for a long, long time. As my brother it is. That Ashford killed him, and he is about to do the same to me. That son of a bitch, is going to pay, I could never tell that I accidentaly created a gate to death. It wall started with my brother Clark and I, he discovered a virus that could be able to heal every desease of a human beeing, and all the damage in the body. It is called the Mother Virus, it could make miracles, far beyond the imagination of a mortal. And I could see it with my very eyes. With the research on this virus I could discover that it could prevent a person to Die, wich means, that it would make them Immortals! Yes it seem that it is unbelievable, but it is the truth, my brother and I discovered the chemistry of the gods. And Edward Ashford found out about it. I've had to burn all the research files on it, it is all in my head and so it was in Clark's but since he is dead, I'm the only one left. I wrote fake information thinking that it would distroy the mother virus. But I was wrong. Edward and his son Alexander have total control on the Mansion, wich is mine! Those bastard, but I have built it with traps for thieves could not be successful, and they found out about it too, and tried to disarm it, but most of them are still on. Edward has cancer and is going to die. He walking around the house looking for me, I just had a fight with him while ago, and now I'm hidden in a living room, with my grandfather's shotgun in a wall, the only chance I have to kill Edward is that he will come and get this gun, The ciealing will smash him beautifully! Alexander is on the undergraund laboratory with two new scientists, one is called William Birkin and the Albert Wesker. They have created something terrible, and with the formula I created, like I said I've opened the hell's gate. It can transform a man in an undead person, just dead people walking around, I've seen it with my own eyes. They call it the Tyrant Virus. If I could hear them well, it can do complete the opposite of the Mother-Virus, it will take over the brain and devore everything, in order to produce energy on his own cells to keep alive. I also overheard that Alexander made a deal on the black market to sell this virus as a new Biological Weapon! Oh god! And I thought that Umbrella was good for Raccoon City and humanity, how fool I was! I'm trying to re-arm all the traps in the mansion no one can ever be out of here, but me. When I get out of here, I'll to my brother's wife, she is the last proof of the Mother that I have, and I'll protect them in whatever means is necessary, I cannot allow that the Ashfords get a hold on them. I better be going, I can hear someone coming... I just pray that I can get out of here, and warn you about this house of death. But I will not allow them to win, I will close the all the hell's doors and kill all the demons on it, even if I have to die for it. As soon you read this letter, just come over here and take whatever is necessary to stop Umbrella, this could mean the end of humanity.

Lord Trevor Spencer.  
A seeker of the heavens doors, that turned out to be the Opener of Hell's Gate. God have mercy on my soul."

A moment of silence invaded the room but then Ada asked:

- But, if this letter was in his pocket how did Umbrella found out about me..... and... my mother?

- Well, of course Edward got the chance to read it and then kill him, they looked on every information about or mother and found her. So he killed Trevor and buried him with this letter, maybe wanting him to know that he never made his objective, and it would die with him.- Said Richard.

- Wow, how do you know that?- David asked.

- Well, I am from Scotland yard you know? Anyway, as you can see, there is Clark Spencer's diary that tells about the mother virus, and is quite sure that Umbrella got a hold of it too, so they didn't bur ALL the files on the M-Virus, this would be another proof that Umbrella found your mother and you Ada. 

- So where is she?- She asked.

- We are still searching for her.

- What? Are telling me that you could found out about this whole thing, and can't find a person? If Edward Ashford did, why didn't you of "SO GREAT SCOTLAND YARD?"- Ada started to yell at him.

- Look this is not a time to be anger. We have a mission to do.

- Yes, well ok, we will do it, but can I ask you, what about me? There's nothing here telling about a second embryo.- Asked David.

- That's right, but we found your files Umbrella's lab, it seemed that Ada was not the only one, they Spencer's made another one. They this egg and inplanted in another woman that gave birth to you, They've taken you to study, that's why you were agents of Umbrella, why would Umbrella care about sending only three people in a middle of a city crawling with dead and deadly people just to retrieve what they never lost in the first place? They wanted to test your skills that's all.

- Three people?

- Yes, you, Albert Wesker and Roger Hunk. David when on the mission on day earlier with the U.B.C.S, right Mr. Green?

- Yes I was one of the supervisors....

- Anyway, this is the less important now, our mission is to distroy this new virus that Umbrella is developing, and also it's laboratory, and all the files about it must be distroyed. do you understand? You are going to Brazil in two days, until then, well, have fun around London it is such a gorgeous place to see at night. And remember, everything you need, just call me.- Richard gives them a piece of paper. Now children I must be going.

Richard walks to the door and David open it to him. The middle-aged man looks at Ada one more time and say.

- Ada, it is up to you now.- he looks to David.- Good bye Mr.Green.

- Good bye Mr. Morton.

David closes the door and walks to a really quiet Ada. She sat on her bad looking at Spencer's Diary once more, a door knocks one more time. David goes to get it, he opens the door once more to find a young man with his French fries.

- Honey, the food is here!- David says with a glad tone.

Ada looks at him, and smile innocently.

They sit on the bad and start to eat the French fries. Ada was feeling something good, maybe her internal hell was about to end. Now she knew that her name was real, she was not just the code name Ada Wong, she IS Ada Wong.

[a/n] Pheeeeeeeeew this was huge!!! Oh there is someone reading this, good!!! Thanx once more guys! [a/n]


	5. Chapter 5

[a/n] Hey guys thanks for all the Reviews, and man, I am almost giving up on writing in english, come on man I REALLY SUCK AT IT! When I read I was like "Pschh, Mario you're a dumb ass!!!" So please forgive me guys!! [a/n]

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

Warning: This Fanfiction has adult content and nasty words, not suitable for chibis under 13 years old.

Chapter 5:

- What are you doing?- asked Ada seeing that David was getting one pillow.

- I'm getting a pillow.- David gave a toothy smile.

- Do I have to say something?

- All right, I'm going to sleep on the couch, you can take the bad, I am a gentleman you know?

- Ok, so good night.

- Good night, Ada, have sweet dreams.- He threw himself on the couch.

- You were disappointed weren't you?

- About what?

- About what Richard said about you.

- Oh......well, that doesn't matter.... at least they made me David, it would be bad if I had another name and don't even knowing about it.- He said looking away.- I mean, I lived a normal life... well in it's possibilities, I... I had a wife and a daughter. I really love them, I thinks that's what matters the most.- he looks at her and smile once more.- But sure for you it was great wasn't it?

She took a deep breath and then said.

- I say that is something different.

- In a good way?

- Maybe...

He smiles once more.

- Good night, miss Wong.

- Good night David.- she smiled and turned away.

Early in the next morning David is standing next to Ada that was still sleeping.

- Ada, come on let's go!

- Hmmmm....

- Ada, come on, wake up! It's a beautiful day today!! Get your ass up!

- Hmmmmmwhat?- she asked with her face on the pillow.

- Agent Ada Wong, wake up, we have a new mission.- He said in a serious tone.

Then she turned to him, to see that David was looking deadly serious at her, it made Ada concerned about it. She sat on the bad and asked also serious.

- What is it?

- We have a new assignment for today, and it is...

- It is?- she encouraged him to keep on.

- TO HAVE FUN TODAY!!! Come on Ada, get your ass out of the bed, we are going out!- he goes to the window and opens the curtains and the sunlight went through it to Ada's beautiful face.

- Are you out of your mind?- she asked in her sexy voice as always, but now it was sleepy.

- Aw come on Ada, we are in London, don't you wanna go out and see things? We have today and tomorrow to have fun, after that we are going down to Brazil and be face to face with death! So, what do you want to do? Stay here all day and wait the time to see a lot of dead people, or see colors and people walking and smiling, and talking and life goes on, birds singing and all. In a word, do you wanna live or what?

Ada looked at him, and then nodded. 

- Ok, just give me a second.

One hour later...

Ada came just gorgeous in a white dress, just like that she used in Raccoon City, but without pants underneath it. Her beautiful and delicate legs were free. David whistle to her and said.

- Man, you look beautiful.

- Oh, I see you can be a gentleman too...- she smiled politely.

- Well, only when I'm in front of a lady. So shall we?-he said with a British accent.

Out of the Savoy Hotel, David call a cab. A black old fashion car stops in front of them, Ada is the first to go inside it, and then David. The driver asks where to, David looks at Ada and asks the same thing, she smiles and then looks at the Driver.

- So, what a married couple should visit in England?- Ada asks.

The driver look at them and give a polite smile and says.

- Well, if you are an art lover ma'am, I think you should see the Tate's Gallery, it is a marvelous place I'll must tell you, a lot of gorgeous things to see.

- What do you think?- she asks David.

- It's fine with me dear!

- Alright then, to the Tate's Gallery then.

- An excellent choice ma'am! If you are a lover of modern art, you sure will be amazed to be there and there's a lovely cafeteria there too.

- It seems perfect so far.- Says David.

And they go, in the way they had a little chat, the driver was about the 50's a quite polite man, always smiling, he asked if Ada and David where in a honey moon, David was loving to pretend to be married, he could piss Ada off, by telling the driver their intimate moments, like, the way she was wild in bed and stuff. Ada could kill him with her eyes burning. And the more she was pissed, more David teased.

- Yeah... pretty rough to be married with such a woman, you know. 

- I believe it is sir...- the man was blushed by hearing that.

- Yeah, y'know there is days when we are talking that I can get her picking her nose, man in lunch hour, I mean, can it be more disgusting? But hey I love her! You're my little pumpkin, aren't you sweetie?- David put his hand around her shoulder.

Ada gently got his hand and pressed it so strong she could brake all his five fingers at once, and giving a nice smile to him she said.

- I am your pumpkin alright, muffin!

David makes a face as he wanted to scream in pain, but he wouldn't do that.

- Oh what's wrong, sugar? Is something bothering you?- Ada press his fingers stronger.- Oh, what is that? A tear? Why are you crying my love?

- Nnngh.... because.....I... I love you.... sooo much!- He tries to smile.

- Oh, this is so sweeeeet!- She press stronger.

- GOD!- he yells in pain.

The driver jumps. Ada let David's fingers go.

- Are you ok, sir?- The Driver asks worried.

- Oh, yeah, yeah!! Y'know, because, I love her so much that sometimes I have to scream, like GOD! Y'know? GOD! I love you!!! Y'know what I'm saying?

- I understand sir.

Ada smile to David, of his funny face that his doing in pain, she giggles a little.

- I love you too, sweet pie.- She gives a toothy smile.

Few seconds later they arrived at the Gallery, they paid to the driver, and looked at the beautiful that once was an old mill. The place is huge, they both looked up to see it's majesty taking over their eyes. 

- How's your hand?

- I can't move it...- he said a little angry.

- Oh come on. I'm sorry, but you told the guy that I scratch my ass every morning!!! 

David laughs out loud to see the face that Ada just did.

- Ok, I'm sorry!- he looks at Ada's face.- You are really beautiful when you smile you know that? You are a beautiful woman, Ada Wong.

She went red as a tomato and couldn't say a word towards that, she wasn't expecting to hear that, it came out of nowhere. Seeing that she was embarrassed he gave her his arm.

- Let's go, let's put some culture in our heads!

They link arms and go inside. Their eyes glance to all the pictures and work of art displayed in the place. David, pulls Ada to see a strange picture of a woman with a banana in her ear, and her nose was like the nose of a pig. They both start to laugh of it. Going over the 84 rooms, Ada finds a statue of a young chinese boy, it seems that the boy is looking somewhere, she goes to the statue and says something to it's ear and point to David laughing.

- Hey!! What are you saying to him??- he asks smiling at her.

Then she makes with her fingers as something was really small.

- HEEEEEEEY!!!- He goes to the statue.- Don't you listen to her! That's definitely not true!!!- he says to the statue.

Ada starts laughing once more.

- Say, do you want to eat something?- Ada asks.

- Oh, that is so flattering, I mean, I should be doing this question, but hey, I loved it! Ok! How can I refuse it?

Ada roll her eyes and smile.

- Ok, shut up!- she says.

After awhile, Ada was eating a sandwich with David.

- Can I ask you about yourself?- she asked.

- Sure, what do ya wanna know?

- Well, about your life, you know...

- Hm, let me see, my life was pretty much normal, I can't remember anything of my childhood... but everytime I try to think about it, I feel scared, I don't know why.... I remember when I met my wife.

- What's her name?

- Michelle, she was a fine woman.... so nice, and sweet.......- he looks down.

[a/n] Listen up people, this chapter is not done yet!! So stick around for the updates!!! And I'm really sorry I was late!![a/n] 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Warning: This Fanfiction has adult content, nasty words, not suitable for people under 13 years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Resident Evil characters.

After getting on Rio de Janeiro, Edward finally arrived in Brazil's capital, Brasilia. He stood up and got his hand bag, as he walked out of the plane he could sense right away the horrible dry weather of the place. On the airport, he walked out of a pair of electronic glassed door. He didn't know where to go, and obviously he couldn't speak a word of portuguese. On the airport he could see that there was a lot of cafeterias, and even a real fancy restaurant. Well, if there is a language that is understood by everybody is the money language. So he started to walk to one of the cafeterias. A young and brunet lady, dressed in some kind of uniform with a white and red small hat, with "Bom Apetite"written on, gave him a smile and said.

- Boa Tarde!

Edward could just smile to the lady, and asked.

- Hmm, do you speak english?

- Oh, yes.... just a little....- she said keeping the same smile.

- Oh well, that's seems to be enough to me.

She giggles.

- Well, if you could say not so fast, I could understand it better...

- Oh, ok! Sorry...- he smiles at her.

- So, do you want to drink or eat anything?

- Well, yes, that will be good. How about a cup of coffee?

- Alright! Anything else?

- Well, let me see.

He looks to some of the things to eat. And he notes small fluffy golden muffins.

- Hm, what's this?

- Oh this, we call "Pão de Queijo" It's like a small cheese cake, it's reeeeeaaaally good!

- Oh, so give me one of those please. Oh, but...

- What?

- I only have dollars with me....

- Oh... that's bad... But hey, outside, there is a bank you can exchange the money there!

- Oh really? Where?-he asks looking back.

The girl points where Edward should go. He says that he will be right back. And while he was going to the bank one man put a hand on his shoulder.

- Edward.

He can recognize this voice, it's him. Edward turn his face to see Albert Wesker right in front of him, with his usual sun glasses, but now it was not ridiculous, it was sunny so he had a real motive to wear it. Edward wasn't happy to see him, it was a sign of big, huge problem. What did he want now? Edward never really knew what he came to be in Brazil.

- I thought you would leave Brazil, before I could get here.

- No, I changed my mind, I still have business here. And you're going to need my help on your mission.

- And what is that?

- You have to make sure that Umbrella is really here, and discover if they are developing a new type of virus. Then you're going to retrieve that virus and give it to me.

- Why should I give it to you, Wesker?

- Because you're family depend on it.

- You son of a bitch!! I'll fucking kill you, if you touch them!

Wesker takes out his sunglasses showing his abnormal eyes.

- I just wanna see you try...- he makes an evil smile. 

Frightened of what he just saw, Edward gave a step back.

- What??? What are you???

- I'm going to be your worst nightmare if you don't do everything I tell you to. Now... we might find some drawback in the middle of our mission. There are two agents coming here to get the virus before us.- Wesker hands him two photos. 

Edward take them and see.

- Ada Wong and David Green....- Edwards says.

- Yes. If you find them, you kill 'em. Or if I find them first... Come, we have to go.

- Where are we going? 

- To a city nearby, that's where everything is happening.

And they leave the airport, to the road, he could see the city, while they were passing through the ways. It was getting dark, and lights were making their ways through the eyes and air of people. Brazil was sure different that he thought it was, it has some sophisticated buildings and cars. Not a jungle as he always knew it was. There was a part in the city that could remember New York. But in fact he saw that it wasn't such a beautiful place either, and the people were not good looking. Sometime later they passed a giant Tower, like the one in Paris. Minutes later they were getting off city limits.

- How much until we get there?

- One hour and a half.

And nothing more were said. The road was empty, Wesker took a CD and put it to play. Suddenly hard distortion guitars filled Edward's ears, it made Wesker smile looking forward, and go faster. Edward looked at him, he was about 180km/h, and believe me, that was really fast! "Tempt in sin, shadows then begin gather the souls they hold within" Edward wasn't much of a Heavy Metal lover, but that was really good! 

- What is this?

- Symphony X.

- This is good.

Wesker looked at him, and smiled once more.

- So you have a good taste.- Wesker said.

The night came and they were still on the road going up and down on hills. Suddenly he got the car out of the street to a sand ground. Dust was everywhere. Edward was wondering where they might be going, sure was not the way to city, because, it was not right to have a leading road without anything.... Maybe it should be a shortcut but it wasn't, it wasn't something else. Minutes later Edward could spot a small house away, there were some chickens walking around, and an old fence was marking the small territory the belonged to the house. The painting on the wall was dirty and falling off to make the bricks be seen. Wesker stopped the car. Turn off the music, and get out of the car, Edward follows him as he walks to the small house. And a small skinny old man walks out of it's only door, looking serious and them both. 

- So you finally came.

- How are things in the city?

- The military force went there to close down the roads leading to it. There is nothing on the news yet.

- What happened?- Edward asked.

- A Truck went through a bar days ago and killed seven people.

Edward looked at Wesker and to the old man.... 

- So...?

- The truck driver was dead before hitting the place. I went to the morgue, and it looked like it was dead for weeks. He turned out into a zombie, that it was still "alive" before losing his head on the crash. He was one of the civilians, he left town for about six days, and he was getting back home.

- Umbrella is already losing control.- said Wesker. - We have to act fast. So, do you have the equipment?

- Yes... follow me.

They entered in the dusty and old house. And there was nothing much inside it, just an old sofa, with a small black TV in front of it, and a bathroom and a bedroom just by it's side. On the wall behind the sofa was a painting, the old man took it out and there was a red button there. As the old man pressed, they could hear something moving. Then he pushed the sofa away, to see a hole with a leader leading down. Edward looked impressed. Wesker went first, but before getting down, seeing that Edward didn't move he asked.

- Will you go down the leader?- he gave a smile.

Edward didn't answer, and followed them to the underground area, he had a real big arsenal of guns and weapon. A lot of computers were on, with maps and global pictures, it was really a mini military base down there. But the place was huge. And for the first time Edward could see the old man smile.

- So what it will be gentleman? Bio-weapons? I have the Ebola virus if you want it. He goes to some kind of fridge and picks up a small tube with a green liquid.- Just let this glass brake and will have us all dead in a matter of hours. He puts back and close the door. Or you just want normal fire weapons. Oh, I have some small nuclear ones if you want, you can destroy that town in a jiffy...

- Well, it is interesting, but I don't need any of those. It's for him.- Wesker points to Edward.

Edward looked smoke kind of disturbed to see that the man had the most powerful weapons of mass destruction just under his bed. The man walks towards him and put his hand on his shoulder.

- Don't worry son, everybody makes that face on their first time down here, you'll get used to it. Nice to meet you, the name's Dylan. Retired General of U.S army. Here, follow me, I have something for you.

They walk to a room, he press a number pad in the wall, and a metal door opens.

- There you go kid, handguns, shotguns, grenade guns, sub-machine guns, machine guns, rocket launchers, for now it's all I have, sorry, I'm out of bombs or hand grenades, but I'll have 'em next week. So, knock yourself out kid.

Dylan leaves Edward and goes talk to Wesker.

- What are you going to do now Wesker?

- Well, you gave the confirmation I needed, Umbrella is in town. I need to find it's lab and get the virus.

- I wish I could join you guys, and help you to destroy the demoniac thing.

- We will, my friend. They will pay for what they have done to me. They've taken out my humanity, now.... I am a monster... I will not allow them to harm people, I'm going there now before it's too late. I will save humanity from destruction, you will see.

- God bless you son. It's a great thing your doing, you know?

- Yes, I know.

Minutes later Edward apears with three pairs of hand guns, beeing held in some kind of body belt, two shotguns held in his legs by a small belt, and two sub-machine guns in his waist. And carrying a bag full of ammo for every gun that he had on him. Dylan and Wesker looked at him.

- Jesus, son, you're like one-man-army. You think that'll do?

- I hope so.

- So I think we are all set.

- Wait, you're not going like this are you?

Dylan goes and gets a huge black coat to Edward.

- Man, I'm looking that Matrix guy....

- That's the idea...- says the old man.

- All right, we have no time to lose, we better get going.

- Right.

They all go up the leader and leave the house, as they were going to the car, they saw to helipcopters passing by, it seemed to be from the military force, Dylan scratched is head and said.

- Some shit is going on pretty bad there.

- Ok, let's go, thank you once more.

- You welcome, get those fuckers for me ok?

- You can count on it.- Wesker says.

The old man gets back in the house, Wesker starts the car, but before they go he opens the door.

- Stay here, I'll be right back, I have to ask him one more thing.

Edward watches him goes inside the house once more. It takes a minute or so, until Wesker gets back. He sits and close the door, and throws a Desert Eagle on Edwards lap.

- Here, take this, you can't never be carefull enough.

- What did you do?

- I needed to ask something to him. Ok let's go.

While they were on the road, Edward got the gun in his hands and tried to feel it was warm, but it wasn't, so it hasn't be used, he looked at Wesker again and asked.

- Why are you after Umbrella?

- I want to destroy them.

- Why? Didn't you work for them?

- I did.... But no anymore.

- Why?

- Why so many questions?

- Because this doesn't make any sense. You worked for Umbrella, tried to destroy S.T.A.R.S, and now you're on the good side? 

- Can't a man change?

- I don't think you're a man anymore....

Wesker looked at him and gave a cold smile. 

- The city must be crawling with zombies by now, I have the information I want, Umbrella is here, now we are going to find out where it's lab is, once we get there, we will have to get the virus.

- But what if the virus isn't in town anymore?

- I know it's there.

Suddenly coming from nowhere a Military Jeep comes running like crazy towards them. Wesker has to think fast and pull the car outside the road, the go falling from a cliff, the car goes rolling over, and hitting on trees. The both are thrown out to the vehicle, Edwards flies towards a tree and hits his back and head going unconscious. There is a mini explosion and the car gets on fire. Near the unconscious man, someone comes close to him...

[a/n] This is it for Chapter 6 guys. See ya on the next one, and sorry it was short.[a/n]


End file.
